Gwendolyn Tennyson
by mednin
Summary: Not having a choice, Kevin is forced to take a job that he hates.  Can Gwen change his mind?  Swearing is in here.  Kevin is 14 in this story while Gwen and Ben are 13.  For blackrose!


**This story is dedicated to blackrose. I hope you like it! :)**

**Note: This takes place when Ben and Gwen are 13 while Kevin is 14. I don't own anything that has Ben 10 in it.**

Kevin POV:

Uggggh, I hate this actual "honest working" crap. It's so hard, how do people do it? Right now I'm working at a frozen yogurt place called _Yogurt Land_. My mom thought it would be a good idea for me to get a job since it would give me some "discipline" or whatever. Lucky for her and unfortunately for me, she knows the owner of the place who was hiring. The worst part is that I can't leave because the owner knows my mom and if she finds out, then my can will be kicked so far up the galaxy before I can say the words "Oh shit."

Plus, I decided to become a better man after all that Kwarrel has done for me, God bless his soul. Right now it's not too busy. Though this freaking apron I have to wear sucks. At least the frozen yogurt is self serving, but this job still sucks ass: my lazy ass supervisor is always in the back sleeping and since the store's pretty small, I'm the only employee working right now. Standing behind the cash register, I look up to see what time it is. 5:30 p.m., only half an hour left 'til my shift is over. Just great, can this get any worse? I hear the bell signaling that a customer came in and right before I was about to say "Welcome to Yogurtland" (another thing I hate about this forsaken job). I saw her. Oh crap, not her. Anyone but her.

"Hey, Kevin" she says in a cheery voice coming up to the cash register.

"Hey Jessica" I said in a dull voice. She's a fangirl who's a regular customer and always tries to flirt with me. Short blonde hair and a face that makes you want to grab some holy water and splash some on it saying "demon be gone." She's mean as well to the customers, especially to the female customers who I'm serving. When I was once taking the order of an old women in her eighties, she pushed her, telling her to "stop flirting with my man." If she were a guy, I would punch her right in the face. You'd be kind of surprised that she's mean since she's ugly. It's usually the really pretty girls who are mean and think they're hot stuff. She's ugly and her personality makes Dracula seem like an angel; she's got nothing.

Putting two hands on the table the cash register's she says in a flirty voice "I just wanted to see how my favorite worker is doing" while moving her body up closer to mine. Her revealing, short top made me easily see her top. She's got big boobs, I'll admit that, but I like them small, not too small, but not so big that they could cover two faces. Normally, I would have taken her act on her sluttish behavior, but I'm a changed man for the most part. As she's leaning forward, her lips getting closer to mine, I was about to push her off when I heard a voice.

"Excuse me, but some people are waiting to pay here" I looked over at the voice and it was a female with medium length, reddish-orangish hair and green eyes. She looked to be about 13 and was wearing martial arts uniform wearing a brown belt. To my right side there was a boy who had brown hair who just came back from soccer. He, too, has green eyes and seems to be about 13 so I'm assuming they're fraternal twins.

Jessica turned her head towards her and said "What? So you can flirt with my man? I don't think so" she said with her snobbish voice and her snobbish attitude.

The girl turned toward me and started to blush. I know I'm good looking, it's a fact of nature. She's also 13 so I bet she's uncomfortable with her body. I think she's a little bit jealous but she's also pissed at this girl, you can practically see her face steaming, half blushing and half in anger. After a couple of moments, the brother broke the silence.

"Whoah, that's so cool! Is this a strip club AND a yogurt place? I've never been to anything like THIS before!"

The sister giggled at her brother's remark, she has a very nice laugh. Now Jessica's face is steaming. She got off the counter and went toward the brother. She was about to slap him in the face when the girl grabbed Jessica's arm.

"No one hurts him but me!" she said with anger, "Now get out of here before I get really mad." This girl was serious and she had a look in her eye that said she meant business.

Surprisingly, Jessica actually did the smart thing and left. Thank the Lord, she's finally gone. I was waken up from my daydream when her and her brother placed the yogurt on a scale. I looked towards the girl and said

"How about I give you a discount for getting her out of my hair, you pretty much saved my life" That's partly the truth. Another part is that she's actually pretty cute and I want to get on her good side.

"Thanks, how about you sit with us? Seems like no one's around, care to sit with us?" she asked with a smile.

I took up her offer and grabbed myself some yogurt. Employees get a free complimentary yogurt and the quality of them are simply amazing, in case I didn't mention so before.

We talked for a while and the siblings are pretty cool, especially the girl. Turns out that she's actually pretty smart, though her brother could use some improvement in that department though I bet he has the potential to be judging from his sister. Turns out she likes to horseback ride, ski, softball (though I bet this girl's tough enough for baseball), cross country, and martial arts (which was an obvious from her outfit) while the brother is into baseball and soccer (another given obvious). I told them that I was into weapons and cars. I would've mentioned other stuff, but I don't think they're ready to know that yet.

As we finally decided to head out, since my shift is over, I asked the girl for her number. I ripped a piece of paper I found under the counter (hopefully the paper wasn't important). She wrote her number, folded the paper, and handed it to me. I took it and told them how it was pretty cool talking to them and they said the same, then heading out to probably go back to their home.

As I'm walking home, thinking about a car I would want for the future (deciding that the paint colors are definitely going to be green and black) I thought about that girl again. Then I realized: I never asked her for her name. I didn't ask for her brother's name either and they didn't ask for mine. As I get home and enter my bedroom, I take the piece of paper out of my pocket, unfold it, and saw something I never saw coming.

Gwendolyn Tennyson.

That's the name that was on the paper. That and her cell phone number. What about her brother? No, that's her cousin, Ben Tennyson. I read the name once again.

Gwendolyn Tennyson.

I smirked. I stayed up for the rest of the night and went to bed pretty early, about 10:51 p.m. As I shut my eyes, wondering what we'll talk about tomorrow.


End file.
